


The Civilian

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [6]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольфганг Миттермайер выходит в оставку и получает новую должность</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Civilian

_Ноябрь 4ого года НР_

Проклятая брошка никак не желала застегиваться как следует, все равно получалось криво. Вздохнув, флот-адмирал в отставке Вольфганг Миттермайер бросил попытки привести себя в порядок. Даже без этой досадной детали отражение в зеркале не радовало. Костюм, по крайней мере, вроде как сидел хорошо.  Миттермайер искренне надеялся, что он все же скоро привыкнет к отсутствию плаща, который носил последние несколько лет. И к тому, что на работу он теперь всегда будет ходить в штатском. Военный мундир был последним, что связывало его с предыдущей карьерой, последней привычной деталью жизни, которая навсегда осталась в прошлом.  

В коридоре послышались легкие шаги, и в комнату заглянула жена.  
\- Вольф, ты уже готов? - она окинула его взглядом и, приблизившись, решительно переколола брошь на галстуке. - Вот так лучше, теперь ты выглядишь как подобает.  
\- Думаешь, мне действительно подобает выглядеть как какой-то аристократ? - Миттермайер еще раз мельком посмотрел на себя в зеркало и вздохнул. - Всегда считал костюмы очень неудобной одеждой. Они, говорят, еще и мнутся!  
\- Ты привыкнешь, дорогой, - Эва его обошла и взяла со столика одежную щетку. Пройдясь по спине и плечам, она попросила его повернуться к ней лицом, и продолжила: - И будь уверен, костюм канцлера сшит из самой лучше ткани, и тебе не придется беспокоиться о своем внешнем виде.  
Миттермайер пожал плечами:  
\- Да, на работе мне некогда будет рассматривать себя в зеркало, это точно. Но все равно кажется, что я выгляжу смешно.  
\- Не думаю, что кто-то осмелится над тобой смеяться, Вольф, - Эва закончила отряхивать его костюм и положила щетку на место. - Я думаю, что твои подчиненные и министры не забудут, что перед ними сам Ураганный Волк. Ведь не костюм делает человека тем, кто он есть. Ты ведь остался тем, кем был, верно?  
\- Иногда я в этом не так уж уверен, - Миттермайер, глянув на часы, направился к выходу. Эва шла за ним до самых дверей. Там они остановились и Вольфганг потянулся поцеловать жену на прощание.  Она нежно погладила его по щеке и сказала:  
\- Будь уверен, дорогой, что ты тот же самый человек, который был. Самый честный и верный, и самый любимый. А теперь иди и постарайся не опаздывать к ужину. Я приготовлю что-нибудь, что ты особенно любишь. Хочешь фондю?  
\- Очень хочу, - ответил Миттермайер, выходя на крыльцо. - Я обещаю приехать ровно в семь. По крайней мере, сегодня точно приеду.    
\- До вечера, Вольф, - Эва помахала мужу на прощания и закрыла входную дверь.

Ровно в семь вечера, как и обещал, Миттермайер вошел в столовую. Феликс, сидевший на коленях у Хайнриха, кубарем скатился на пол и понесся навстречу отцу.  
\- Папа! Хайн’их мне принес книжку! Про го’ы!  
Хайнрих поднялся с дивана и потянулся было по привычке отдать честь, но спохватился и замер в нерешительности. Миттермайер кивнул старшему приемному сыну, понимающе улыбнувшись, и подхватил малыша на руки. Тот восторженно завопил и вцепился отцу в брошку на галстуке. Миттермайер аккуратно отодвинул младшего от себя и покачал головой:  
\- Феликс, нельзя это трогать, еще уколешься. Здравстствуй, Хайнрих.  
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо ответил молодой человек, подходя и пожимая протянутую ему правую руку. На левой повис Феликс, все еще старавшийся добраться до брошки.  
\- Феликс, нельзя, - повторил Миттермайер. - Покажи лучше мне твою книжку.  
Малыш взял отца за руку и потащил к дивану.  
\- Папа, смот’и какие на Одине го’ы! - Феликс развернул книгу на середине. - Большии-большии!  
\- Дааа… Я их сам видел. Но давай книжкой займемся после ужина?  
\- Вот именно. Феликс, малыш, твой отец проголодался не меньше тебя, - сказала Эва, входя с обещанным фондю в руках. - Хайнрих, будь добр, зажги огонь... Нет, Феликс, тебе нельзя, очень горячо! Дорогой, мы пока пойдем в детскую, ладно? - прихватив книжку с горами, Эва взяла Феликса за руку и решительно увела в коридор. - Маленький мой, пойдем посмотрим, какой сюрприз я тебе приготовила…  
\- Сю’пьиииз! - голос Феликса быстро стих в коридоре. Миттермайер вздохнул. Сегодня мальчик довольно быстро дал себя уговорить, поэтому у мужчин появился шанс спокойно поужинать. Они сели за стол.  
\- Ты хочешь вина? - Миттермайер откупорил бутылку молодого вина, хорошо сочетавшегося с сыром, который Эва обычно использовала для фондю.  
\- Да, спасибо, - Хайнрих пододвинул бокал. Они чокнулись, и на некоторое время в столовой воцарилось молчание. Утолив первый голод, Миттермайер налил себе и молодому человеку еще вина и поинтересовался:  
\- Книжка про горы? Твоя?  
\- Да, но, боюсь, если Феликс будет ее так читать, то мне придется купить еще одну.  
\- Надеюсь, она не слишком редкая?  
\- Нет, она есть в любом книжном магазине… Вообще она даже не научно-популярная, просто познавательная, но почему-то входит в рекомендованный список литературы для будущих студентов.  
\- Ты так и не изменил свое решение учиться на планетолога?  
\- Нет, - Хайнрих удивленно посмотрел на опекуна. - А вы бы хотели, чтоб я его изменил?  
\- Нет, просто спросил. Ты же мог передумать.  
\- Мог бы, но не стал, - молодой человек отправил в рот очередной сухарик, обмакнутый в сырный соус. Прожевав, он продолжил: - Меня интересуют разные планеты, тем более, что теперь  в университетскую программу включен и Нойе-Ланд. Кроме того, терраформирование до сих пор очень востребовано…  
\- Хотя звучит оно не слишком приятно на слух, - не мог не заметить Миттермайер. Хайнрих вздохнул:  
\- Терминология до сих пор не изменилась, это точно.  
\- Интересно, с этим можно что-то сделать?  
Хайнрих кивнул:  
\- Конечно. Никакой научный консерватизм не устоит перед императорским указом. Если, конечно, это действительно стоит делать.  
\- Я обдумаю этот вопрос, - Миттермайер допил бокал и налил себе еще. - Возможно, кайзерин сочтет это важным.  
\- В любом случае, я уже решил, чему хочу учиться.  
\- Это хорошо.

Они еще помолчали, заканчивая ужин. В комнату заглянула Эва:  
\- Вы будете десерт?  
\- Я бы сделал перерыв, дорогая, - Миттермайер отодвинул тарелку. - Мне бы не хотелось заказывать костюм большего размера, пока я к этому не привык.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я приготовлю чай попозже. Хайнрих, - обратилась она к молодому человеку. - Если тебе еще дорога твоя книжка, ты бы лучше сам почитал ее Феликсу, прежде чем он начнет вырывать особо понравившиеся ему го’ы.  
\- Мне не жалко, но я все-таки схожу и покажу ему еще раз, как надо обращаться с книжками. Большое спасибо, фондю было очень вкусным! - с этими словами Хайнрих поднялся из-за стола, аккуратно сложил салфетку, и прошел мимо Эвы в сторону детской. Она проводила юношу взглядом, зашла в столовую и прикрыла дверь. Миттермайер вопросительно посмотрел на жену, которая уселась напротив него и подперла ладошкой подбородок, облокотившись на стол.  
\- Вольф, у меня для тебя есть одна новость.  
\- Какая?  
\- Я просто не хотела говорить, пока не уверилась точно… Боялась, вдруг мне показалось или еще что-нибудь случится, но теперь…  
\- Эва, ты о чем?  
\- Теперь я уверена, милый, - она сделала паузу и улыбнулась, - что у нас скоро появится еще один ребенок.  
Миттермайер ошеломленно выдохнул:  
\- Но.. как? А я думал, что мы не… Эва! - он вскочил, обогнул стол и подбежал к жене. Та поднялась ему навстречу и он порывисто, но при этом осторожно ее обнял.  
\- Эва, я…  Я никогда в жизни не был так счастлив!  - он опустился в кресло и усадил ее к себе на колени. Спохватившись, он пытливо заглянул в ее лицо: - Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Сейчас уже хорошо, дорогой, - она чуть усмехнулась, обвивая руками его шею и прижимаясь к груди. - Уже четвертый месяц пошел.  
\- И ты ничего не говорила столько времени? - в его голос прозвучал легкий упрек.  
\- Прости меня, милый, но я сначала не верила, что в оно в самом деле… А потом хотела дождаться, когда уже можно будет не беспокоиться… Ну почти не беспокоиться.  
\- А к доктору ты ходила? Я ничего про это не знаю, ты…  
\- Тссс, Вольф, успокойся, - Эва приложила палец к его губам. - Все будет хорошо. Правда. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Конечно, но…  
\- И я написала маме. Она скоро приедет, ты ведь не возражаешь?  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь!

Миттермайер наконец немного успокоился, но он все еще никак не мог поверить в то, что наконец-то у них будет ребенок, свой ребенок! Ему хотелось вскочить, закружить Эву на руках, прокричать на всю Галактику о своем счастье. Ребенок! Как долго они этого ждали. Большим усилием воли он взял себя в руки и посмотрел в сияющее лицо жены.  
\- Я думаю, это будет девочка, - произнесла Эва внезапно.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Ну… мальчики у нас уже есть. Так что я хотела бы, чтобы это была девочка… А ты как думаешь?  
\- Ты права, но может ведь быть и еще один мальчик?  
\- Вольф! - Эва с укоризной посмотрела на мужа. Тот немедленно сдался:  
\- Я в любом случае буду счастлив, правда!  
\- И я тоже, дорогой. И если будет девочка, я даже разрешу тебе выбрать ей имя.  
Миттермайер привлек жену к себе и снова поцеловал.  
\- Все будет как ты хочешь, любимая.


End file.
